


marriage customs

by kaberett



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaberett/pseuds/kaberett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka doesn't really believe, bone-deep, that his father is leaving, until the evening Hakoda turns to him in the tent and unclasps his necklace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	marriage customs

Sokka doesn't really believe, bone-deep, that his father is leaving, until the evening Hakoda turns to him in the tent and unclasps his necklace. “Here, son,” he says. “You'll be leading the village while I'm gone. You should have this.”

Taking it off is a wrench: it was made by Kya when their marriage was agreed. Kanna had explained to Kya the customs of the Northern Water Tribe; and Kanna had explained that she'd be honoured to pass her necklace on; and Kya decided that she had no more interest in maidenly meekness and mildness than had Kanna, in her turn and tide and time. She took matters into her own hands.

The polished bone has sat cool against his skin these ten years gone and more, and late at night he's sometimes sure it's all he has left of her. By daylight he knows that this isn't true: that these children are much more Kya than the handiwork of her youth; and he can't bear to leave them, either, but he must. 

Katara has Kanna's necklace, worn those many years by her mother; and so he gently fastens Kya's necklace, his necklace, around their son's neck, and in his heart he hopes that this will be enough.


End file.
